It Was An Accident
by andiessmintss
Summary: We all know the fight. The one where Deku and Overhaul had an intense battle all over one little girl. Class 1A will never forget that night. The night where everything they knew about Deku shifted.


**TW: Gore, like, heavy gore. Cursing, obviously. Just general violence, as expected.**

Flying through the air, Deku danced around Overhaul fluidly. He couldn't feel Eri's grip on his back or the pain of his body being broken and rewound, all he could feel was adrenaline and _rage_. Rage at Overhaul, for what he's done to Eri. The little girl didn't deserve what she got. She didn't deserve the hand life dealt her. Rage is what made Deku nearly black out while fighting. He couldn't even remember what came next.

When he opened his eyes to the world, Eri was knocked out in Aizawa's arms. Overhaul was down, he must be if Eri is safe and with Aizawa. Turning, Deku made eye contact with Uraraka and then Asui. The girls were shaking, tears streaming down Uraraka's face. She let out a sob, her hands covering her mouth as she fell to the ground. Asui collapsed and began heaving onto the pavement, not able to stop herself from crying.

'_Drip, drip, drip'_

Deku looked down to see his hands covered in blood. There were bits of bone and flesh in it that slowly moved down and ran off his fingers. It fell down onto the pavement slowly and mixed into the gore already there.

Following the trail of blood, bone, and muscle, Deku saw the limp body of Overhaul. Bits of flesh and bone littered the pavement around him, painting a grotesque picture. That wasn't nearly as bad as the man himself, though. His entire body was bent at odd, unnatural angles, his back almost at 90 degrees. What remained of his upper body, that is. There was what looked roughly to be a hole in his left side, if you could even call it that. It was more ripped apart than anything. The 'hole' spread from his mangled ribcage to his hip, bones jutting out of torn muscle and intestines spilling onto the pavement. Some were oddly clean, as if the air pressure had ripped everything off of them. Others still had pieces of skin and flesh hanging off the broken tips or clinging to the sides in a bloody, gory mess. What looked to be his stomach and liver lay a couple feet away, the stomach acid eating through the flesh it landed on. That wasn't even the worst part, though.

Broken pieces of concrete were jutting horrendously through his body, only serving to mangle the man further. There was one particular, thin strand that arched from the wound in the form of a lasso of sorts, strands of intestines, blood vessels and tendons strung from the bottom to the top like it was supposed to be some grotesque imitation of a harp. The wind pulled at those 'strings', causing them to move and give out slightly squelching sounds as they further mutilated the flesh they were still stuck to.

Was he breathing? Was there a chance? There was movement, however slight, it seemed he just might be alive somehow. Deku ran to him and skidded on the pavement, staining his uniform a reddish brown. He can't be dead. There's no way that he killed him. He may be a horrible person, but that doesn't warrant his death. Does it?

His sight of Overhaul began blurring, but he could still see the sightless golden eyes staring at him. Holding his hand over Overhaul's bloodied mouth, he waited. His logical reasoning knew that he was dead, that there was absolutely no way that he was still alive, but Deku didn't care. He didn't want to be able to say he killed someone. No matter how vile, how sickening of a man Overhaul was, he didn't deserve to die.

Eventually, he had to face facts. Overhaul was dead. He was dead, and Deku killed him. The blood on his hands and Overhaul's lack of breath confirmed it.

A strangled sob tore from Deku's throat and he had to throw up. Bile made its way up and he turned to the side so that it wouldn't get on him. Red hands gripped green hair as he screamed and choked.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to, it was all an accident, that's all, I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

-o0o-

The students of class 1A were waiting anxiously for the arrival of those on their internship. That morning they and Aizawa had left without a word, no mention of what they were doing, but one could guess. They were on a mission.

There was brief coverage of it on the news, how both local and foreign heroes had grouped together to raid a yakuza hideout. There was also mention of Deku, Midoriya, Izuku, whichever names the class members call him. He fought with the yakuza boss! Before the news station could elaborate on the end, however, someone from the Association of Professional Heroes interrupted and told them not to speak or else.

The door to the common room opened and people bounded out of their seats to see them come back from their mission. Some chose to walk up at a slower pace while others such as Tokoyami and Jirou decided not to stand at all, but there was still an explosion of noise coming from the entrance.

"How did it go?"

"Are you guys alright?"

"Did you all beat them up? I bet it was easy!"

"I'm sure you did amazing, but if _I_ was allowed in on it would've been _dazzling_!"

"Where's Midoriya and Kirishima?"

"Everyone, quiet!" Iida's voice carried throughout the room, silencing everyone in it. The silence and general lack of activity allowed the members of class 1A to take in the girls.

They looked horrible, almost dead on their feet. Uraraka was leaning against Asui, who was standing still as a statue and had a cloudy look in her eyes. Even the hand that Uraraka was gripping tightly to was limp in her grasp.

Uraraka didn't look much better. She had tear tracks running down her unusually pale cheeks and her lips were only held still by her teeth. Her entire body was trembling. Her eyes, unlike Asui's, were shining with tears.

The whole class, after taking in the mood and the girl's appearances, took a step back and gave them space. Some such as Todoroki and Yaoyorozu shuffled their feet and looked down, unsure of what to do. Others such as Hagakure and Ojiro had to physically stop themselves from stepping forward to comfort them. Ashido didn't take either of those routes, though.

"What happened? You two look… well, horrible. And where's Kiri and Midori?" Ashido stepped up, almost touching Uraraka's shoulder but faltering at the sob that tore from the girl's throat.

Jirou assumed the worst. She didn't want to, but she did. Were they _dead_? It was a dangerous mission, sure, but she didn't think it would be _that _dangerous. She never talked to Midoriya, at least not often, but she still wanted to get to know him. And Kirishima, he was so kind, she wanted to talk to him more-

"Kirishima-kun's fine. He's in the hospital for injuries and will be back tomorrow, kero." Asui stated, her voice monotone and emotionless. Uraraka opened her mouth but covered it to muffle her cry.

"Deku-kun, he…" Uraraka collapsed with a wail but held onto Asui's hand. Iida and Todoroki visibly flinched, their eyes blowing wide. They assumed the same as Jirou, though they didn't want to believe it. One of their closest friends, gone-

"Midoriya-kun killed the yakuza boss, Overhaul, kero. He's being held for questioning by the police and will also be back tomorrow."

Sato's plate, which held treats for everyone, cracked under the pressure of his grip. He, just as everyone else, couldn't believe it. He knew it to be true, as Asui and Uraraka had no reason to lie, but he didn't want to believe it.

An explosion ripped throughout the room, the center point being on one of the couches. Bakugou jumped over the back and stalked up to Asui, almost nose-to-nose with the frog girl.

"Deku? Kill someone, like a fucking _villain_? Do you even _hear _the shit you're spouting?!" Bakugou growled, poking a finger into Asui's chest. She remained still despite the very clear threat of danger.

"Ochako, let's go to our rooms. I'm done." Asui stated, glancing down at the emotionally broken girl beside her. She was glaring at the floor as she shakily stood and walked away. The girls left the room in shocked silence.

No one could sleep that night.

-o0o-

**Thanks for reading! I plan on posting more chapters, but as this was more of me getting a wild hair and fleshing it out over the course of a day it will probably only update once or twice a month. Especially more so since I have Bang The Doldrums, my other fic, to work on. Anyways, please review! If you have questions that don't include spoilers, I'll answer in the next chapter!**


End file.
